Hydroponic plant is the crop cultivated by water nutrient solution instead of soil, this manner can furthest meet the requirements of the plant root system to such as water, fertilizer, air and so on, making full use of the maximum potential about the crop growth. Due to the high production and good quality of the hydroponic crop, the current crop planting in hydroponic manner is being developed to the crop cultivation system with scientization, modernization, automation and so on step by step. Accordingly, the device adapt to plant the hydroponic plants on a large scale is required, and this device is required to have a certain automation function, thus reducing the manpower and material resources.
The traditional ecological hydroponics system has single and imperfect function, and can not control the whole ecological system in place, and it is difficult to adjust the ecological environment and the stability and productivity is low.